


Angels: Masters of Death

by The Morningstar Adventures (JosieRuby1)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: The Deathly Hallows, divine siblings, harry potter au of sorts, the deathly hallows retold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/The%20Morningstar%20Adventures
Summary: A rewriting of The Tale of the Three Brothers or the Deathly Hallows from the Harry Potter series with Azrael as Death and her brothers as the three brothers.





	Angels: Masters of Death

**Author's Note:**

> As always, co-written with my friend Tom Ormerod.
> 
> Azrael's perspective, watching her brother's journey.

There were once three brothers, traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brother reached a river too treacherous to pass. But being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge. But before they could cross, however, they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. It was Death. And she felt cheated. Cheated because travellers would normally drown in the river. But death was cunning. She pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic and said each of the brothers should earn a prize to be clever enough to evade him.

The first brother was Lucifer and asked for a power greater than any in existence. Death granted him that power. Lucifer then travelled into the void with the power at his fingertips. Drunk with this power, he bragged immortality but one day that power was stolen from him. He was then rendered mortal and killed; so, Death had taken the first brother for her own.

The second brother was Amenadiel and asked for the power to recall lost loved once back from the grave. Death plucked a stone, carved it into the shape of a rod, which Amenadiel kept safely around his neck. Once he had returned back home, Amenadiel twisted the stone trice in his hand and returned to him a lost friend. Alive again, Charlotte could not survive. She became drawn and sad and cold, no longer having a place in the mortal world. Driven mad by the second loss, Amenadiel cast himself from the mortal world to join her. So, Death had taken the second brother for her own.

The third brother was a humble man. Uriel asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place and do the work of Death himself. So, it was that Death reluctantly handed over her own dagger. Uriel lived many, many years with Death unable to find him. Only when he fulfilled his purpose did Uriel give up the burden of the dagger and give it to his eldest brother. He then greeted Death as family and went with her gladly departing this life as equals.

Death whose name is Azrael sat alone reflecting on the journey her brothers had been on and on the journey that now lay ahead of her.


End file.
